From Life to Death, then back again
by LeaveWithoutNotice
Summary: When Harry Potter died, Death took him as a reaper and at the end of his quota he meets someone who will save him from his end and later find him love. SLASH Sam/Harry Dean/Harry/Sam and other Slash and Het pairings in parts
1. Prologue: History

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything I just like to mess with other peoples possessions!_**

**_Summary: Several years after Harry Potter was killed in the final battle he is working as a reaper and finally finds someone who may help him get his life back! Will be SLASH in future chapters and Het too!_**

**_Warning: Slash, Language and maybe Het_**

* * *

Never before has a victim escaped me.  
Never before have I wanted to fail.  
Never before have I defied the calling of fate.  
That was until my victim saw me, the actual person hidden behind the mask of a reaper.

I am Harry Potter, usually seen as the Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One or at least until I died and became Deaths chosen, but I was saved from that dreary lifestyle by one I would never expect. He was the last victim of my quota and instead of leaving life behind I gained it as well as a whole new perspective.

I knew my victim, only in passing but I knew them. I had studied about his type of people for only a few months before my fate was chosen, or my choice taken away as he has showed me.

There is only one way to recreate a human from a reaper. A way only few of thousands have tried and even then only one or two have succeeded. It takes helpers from the living world to succeed and not many see us as anything apart from an evil creature, so we are usually stuck reaping until our quota is up.

I have never been one to fit in with circumstance though, the one who could do the imaginable and you may now my story or you may not, but this is an overview of the time I thought was my life:  
I was given the name Harry James Potter to my parents James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter on a normal sunny in July but my life didn't stay sunny, not at all.  
Around about six months old The Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort killed my parents in the hope of killing me but somehow I was the one that killed him.  
I was taken and left on my _loving _Aunt Petunias doorstep with a simple letter explaining what had happened and that i was their nephew, that fact didn't stop my mistreatment though. I was family but was brought up on lies, punishment and slave-like treatment for being different, magic or as my Uncle would say freakish. My life for ten years consisted of a cupboard as my room, the floor as my bed and scraps as my nourishment.

At eleven years old I was _saved,_brought to the wizarding world by the ever-so-loyal Hagrid, a kind man he was until he learned the truth of my childhood. That year ended with my going through a series of tasks and defeating The Dark Lord once again, also killing my Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) in the process.  
At twelve I was discovered different once again by having the talent of parseltongue; the language of snakes. I became a bigger saviour to the school when my friends -Ron and Hermione- and I discovered the Chamber of Secrets, a secret chamber obviously and saved Rons' little sister Ginny from a diary bringing The Dark Lord back to life and slaying a Basilisk, poisoning myself in the meantime, but Fawkes the Phoenix my friend and my Headmasters familiar saved me from death.

My third year my godfather escaped from the wizarding prison Azkaban suposedly on the intent of killing me but it was all wrong and I travelled back in time to help him escape convict title and all.  
Fourth year I was entered illegally into a gravelly dangerous competition between wizarding schools and my fellow contestant and newly formed lover Cedric Diggory died while Voldemort rose from the dead into human form. Oh, and I learnt I can actually dance extremely well if the person I'm dancing with moves themselves.  
Fifth year I led my friends into a trap which ended in my godfather dieing. Plus I learnt that I am the only one that can possibly kill Voldemort and save our world. No pressure there really.  
Sixth year I found a new lover in the form of my school enemy Draco Malfoy as he broke down when given the task of killing my headmaster, which he failed to do when The Dark Lord himself appeared on Halloween saying since it was the night I destroyed him it was the night he was going to destroy me, although my training failed me and in the end we both died as Voldemorts other soul pieces had been destroyed by my headmaster. Good old Albus Dumbledore.

I became a reaper exactly 2 minutes and 36 seconds after I died because apparently Death himself had got angry with Voldemort for defying him so many times (seven to be exact) and was so pleased with me for finally giving him, him that he left me with three times the normal quota of reaps meaning I have a larger chance of being recreated apparently.

That was my story and I will now tell you how I got my life back and enjoyed living it.

* * *

**_You may have read this story before No I have NOT stolen t that profile is also mine but wasn't working correctly.  
if you have read it before WARNING: PLOT HAS CHANGED!  
Pleas READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW!  
There's your new mantra! :P_**


	2. Meet your reaper!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything I just like to mess with other peoples possessions!_******

**_Summary: Several years after Harry Potter was killed in the final battle he is working as a reaper and finally finds someone who may help him get his life back! Will be SLASH in future chapters and Het too!_******

**_Warning: Slash, Language and maybe Het_******

**_Word count 1,235_**

* * *

It's been two years since that lucky choice I made, the choice that gave me a new chance at life.  
I had a choice of two reaps for my last, it was that of a male in America and a Female in China, I had already seen the main part of China and wanted to see what people at an American university were like and it ended up being the best choice I could have made.

It had been two years since Harry had made that life - well really death - changing decision. At the time it seemed simple, a no-brainer with no lasting results, apart from the expected of course. It had been a choice for his final reap, two souls that needed to be collected; one, a Female in China and another, a Male in an American university, a decision with no side-effects it seemed, but that decision was the best he could have made.

Harry had been a reaper for a while now and event though he was deaths' favourite or his personal reaper, Death or Chay as the close reapers knew him couldn't extend his quota any further, so this reap was his last and he chose American. 'A landmark for his death' was his reason for his choice, he wasn't conceited or anything just that he wanted his final moment to be somewhere memorable just in case he didn't die like his luck had him do in the past.

He had arrived part-way through the University year and was watching his target from a distance for a while when for some reason, although he blamed Chay, the other male saw him. This may seem like nothing but the reaper had a cloak over him, specialized by his magic to hide him from all creatures, but as we see he blames Chay as he promised our special little reaper a way out if possible.

The target after a tense amount of time and realisation of the fact he was the only one able to see his stalker, motioned to Harry to meet him away from the University occupants, an interesting conversation indeed if the face of where to get off given out earlier came into count.

The obvious questions expected from the target ambushed Harry as he turned the corner into a slightly hidden alley, behind the cafeteria.

"Who are you, why are you following me and why can't my friends see you?"  
One breath of questions was all it took to startle Harry and give him painful memories of the mothering figure Mrs Weasley, this was until the target showed his annoyance at being ignored and Harry took note; he was past pissed off.

"Sorry just wondered a bit then, I'm Harry and I'll be your reaper today or maybe tomorrow depending on when you die but please don't die yet because I really want a trip round this place first and... what was your last question again?"  
Harry had tried to speak calmly as to settle his targets nerves but the explanation he was giving wasn't exactly a nice one and he came across confused.

"Doesn't matter I understand now."  
The target made to move away when Harry grabbed his sleeve.

"What's your name?"  
An unexpected question came from the reaper. The target now turned to face him to finally notice that the reaper was quite shorter than his 6'4 frame at around 5'7 and was wearing a strange outfit, he continued staring while he answered.

"I'm Sam Winchester and I'd say pleased to meet you but it's not really."  
He was surprised when the reaper hooked his arm into his and replied.

"No it's not but I'm Harry Potter and since you're nice enough to talk to me and what not, I have a proposition for you."

"What sort of proposition?"  
His instincts and lessons as a child kicked in; cautiousness but also curiousness came into his expression as Harry smiled impishly and moved forward.

"Just something that would help us both but first I would like to move out of this alley if you don't mind as it's giving me the creeps and that bloke over there," he jerked his thumb in a left direction. "Thinks you've gone mad!"

Sam looked in that direction and indeed there was another student looking at him with a wondering but slightly confused expression.  
"Alright then I guess I could skip my afternoon classes just this once."

"Good boy sasquatch now move that lovely ass of yours and take me to your home!"

After a moment of deciding Harry was teasing him he asked a question to solve the only problem with this plan.  
"Are you going to become visible first so I don't seem as insane?"  
Harrys' face of amusement and mischief came into view and he finally realised that he had been fooled and Harry knew what was happening every moment they stood talking.  
"You knew that would happen didn't you?"

"No idea what you're talking about Sammy boy," Harry replied walking on "Now come on before the men in white suits come to put you in a nice padded cell." And with a laugh that was it as Harry walked on dragging Sam behind him a strong bond had formed between the strange pair; reaper and human or hunter as you may know Sam, a strange pair indeed.

* * *

"So what's this proposition you gave me?" were the first things said as Harry entered Sams' flat and shut the door behind him, before beginning his speech.

"Well I'm at the end of my quota, no one will help me become human again and Chay can't push his rules more than he has for me without demolishing them and if all reapers didn't have a quota. Merlin, that would be a mess! So I need you to help me." Sam looked stunned at the reapers rant, then amused and then interested.

"Wait! Who's Chay and how do reapers become human again?" He stepped closer to Harry who was leaning against the door and then realised how it would look from a different point of view and stepped back, homing in on the small and lumpy couch in the middle of the room.

Harry followed and for the next ten minutes explained what was supposed to happen to bring a reaper back to life and the main reason that it was not often performed; not many reapers were human-reapers instead of born-reapers and the humans didn't dare risk their life, although it was in danger to begin with.

"So I have to perform a ritual that risks my life in order to save it and bring you back?" This was the only question Sam asked after the lesson on reaper life rituals.

"Yeah but it will only work now because I wasn't a born reaper." Harry now realised that Sam was actually quite smart, which would help the ritual along.

There was a knock on the door and as Sam shouted out to them he stood to open it, turning at the last second to make sure Harry was visible to others as he didn't want to seem 'mad' again and with a,  
"Too late for that Sammy boy," and a laugh the door was opened to reveal a tall -and which Harry couldn't help notice handsome- older male walked in only to stare at the reaper sat on Sams' couch.

* * *

Tell me what you think, I don't care if it's helpful critism but NO FLAMES!!  
This will eventually be Sam/Harry/Dean with other pairings but will first be Sam/Harry because Deans a stubborn ladies man and we can't change him that much!  
Will be third person with some Harry, Dean, Sam POV and maybe others!

DON'T FORGET A REVIEW!! PLEASE PRESS THAT LIKKLE BUTTON CAUSE IT'S LONELY!!


	3. Causing trouble on campus!

_****___

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I just like to mess with other peoples possessions!

Summary: Several years after Harry Potter was killed in the final battle he is working as a reaper and finally finds someone who may help him get his life back! Will be SLASH in future chapters and Het too!

* * *

Warning: Slash, Language and maybe Het

Word count 1,377

_RECAP:_  
_There was a knock on the door and as Sam shouted out to them he stood to open it, turning at the last second to make sure Harry was visible to others as he didn't want to seem 'mad' again and with a,_  
_"Too late for that Sammy boy," and a laugh the door was opened to reveal a tall -and which Harry couldn't help notice handsome- older male walked in only to stare at the reaper sat on Sams' couch._

"Hey Hank." Sams' voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had taken over the room and the new man startled out of the solo staring contest he was having.

"Sam, yeah, um..." his eyes kept flicking towards Harry who was nervously twitching on the couch. "We need you to help on the committee and the others were just wondering where you were."

"Ok," Sam moved himself around the stock still man towards the small kitchen in the back of his flat.  
"Do I need anything specific...? Hank?" He continued when the other man didn't answer.

"No Sam that's ok, you better get going." He glanced at Sam round the corner he had emerged from and then disappeared again to where he was before.

"Right, Harry stay here yeah?" Harry shot Hank a half-hearted glare before settling his eyes on Sam.

"I'm not a dog Sammy, I can wander without getting lost you know!"

Hank settled his eyes on Harry and leered at him muttering under his breath,  
"you can be my bitch anytime." Which made Sam look at him incredulously and Harry look disgusted in the opposite direction.

A stiff cough interrupted the tense atmosphere,  
"right then, we better get going." Sam moved towards the exit and when Hank didn't move, dragged him along too.  
"Just be back later Harry!" Was a last call through the door and a mischievous smile erupted upon Harrys' face as he murmured sarcastically?

"now really what trouble can I cause while invisible on a university campus? I wonder..." Which he left hanging as he escaped, now invisible, to follow where Sam was going ft before causing Marauders style trouble.

* * *

Sam could feel someone behind him but every time he turned around the hallway was empty, it took him until he reached his destination to realise that he had just been speaking to an invisible reaper and mentally slapped himself.

Sam stood stiff for a few seconds before realising what had just happened and running after the rogue reaper.

"Hey Hank," he turned to face the man beside him, "go on without me will you I need to ring Harry for something?"

The other mans face became a mask but his eyes were shining with curiosity and lust.  
"Is that the cute guy from your room?"

Sam saw his expression and felt himself become protective of the reaper he had only met about an hour ago, since nobody knew any of Hanks relationships but from the lust he could tell he wanted a one-time fling with Harry and for some reason he knew he couldn't let that happen.  
"Yeah, but he's a bit suspicious with new people so do you mind?"

"No of course not," Hank started to move away when he turned to smirk at Sam, "just tell him I'd like to get to know him better." He winked at Sam jokingly, "if you know what I mean?"

It was ten seconds after he turned the corner that a loud;  
"Ew!" Was heard echoing along the hallway.

Sam laughed and looked behind him.  
"How long have you been there?" Harry materialised infront of him wearing a sneaky smirk.

"Oh just about... ten seconds after you set off." He walked to the side of Sam,  
"I wanted to know what I could do round here." He smiled at Sam and looked pointedly at the way Hank had gone.  
"Maybe I could trick the horny bugger aye?" He sent a quick wink Sams' way before running off.

"Oh hell, what have I just done." He wondered to himself as he bust open the hall doors to see a state of riot.

* * *

Harry was stood on the top rung of a ladder as decorations of some sort were being hung around him. He had a plan which Sam could see him plotting in his wandering eyes.  
Harry saw a young blonde woman and a older brunnette coming towards him with a baaner and knew this was the time for action. As the brunnette climbed the ladder towards where he was stood and the blonde climbed a ladder opposite him he noticed the paint box hidden innocently on the edge of the ladders top.

Sam could see Harrys' eyes travel towards the paint box and stopped staring at what he knew was going to eventually happen, trouble would be the least of his problems from the smirk he received from Harrys' direction and the mischeivous twinkle shining brightly in those emerald orbs.  
He stepped back to watch as the paint box was edged slightly with each rung the brunnette, Holly climbed. As she reached the top rung she stopped just noticing the paint falling in her direction and screamed as it soaked her clothes in a blend of green, red and purple.

The scream grabbed attention from all present and Harry looked smug as laughter broke out from the crowded hall. He jumped from the rung he was on to a safe distance away from the paint and Sam before creeping out the door winking once again in Sams' direction.

Under a minute later a knock came from the same doors Harry exited from and Sam went to answer expecting more trouble caused outside and not expecting a fully visable Harry to smile at him asking politely if he could come in because he was bored, which Sam responded with,

"I bet you are you jerk, you know I've got to stay here longer now because of you."

Harry turned round to all the staring and one lustful look coming from the surrounding people.  
"Erm... Hi!" He waved a little, making Sam wonder how he looked so innocent to others.  
"Sam I'm hungry," he put a soft melody in his voice and made his english accent stronger as he pulled his hair towards his mouth,  
"and I'm bored, you left me." He put a pout on the end of his words to which the girls 'aww'ed and the boys stared at apart from Hank who came and put his arm round Harrys' waist.

"You wanna go out darlin', cause I'll take ya if you want." Hank drawled to Harry while the smaller boy leaned on him.

"Maybe..." Harry looked at Sam shyly,  
"but I just got here and Sammy promised, please Sammy, please." He edged his tone with a slight whine but it didn't seem to annoy anyone as Sam looked at Harry and sw the mischei still twinkling in those eyes.

"Sorry Harry but I've got to stay here." He relaxed his pose and smiled likng the plan he had just figured out,  
"I've got to help these sort the mess out." He put his arm around Harrys' shoulders as he looked down pretending to be upset.

"Ok then, I better go." He started walking towards the door, head still hanging and opened it slightly,  
"bye everyone." He waved with one hand pathetically as he shut the door behind him.

Sam looked at the others who looked back at him, the girls stared to 'aww' once again as the guys started to ask Hank who he was.  
"Sam why don't you go, I'm sure Harry needs you more than us at the moment." Holly who was still covered in paint twirled her stiff hair and whispered towards him.  
"Yeah, he'll probably get lost if he hasn't been before," and  
"he looks vunerable you know what people are like in town." Were comments thrown towards him as he smirked inwardly.

"Ok then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sam stapped out the Sam door Harry did and came in contact with the small smirking reaper.

"You free now?" Was all he was asked as they wandered towards the flat from where they had come from earlier.

* * *

**Really really sorry I had no internet then got sent to hospital for a while for some tests, so my mum took me in a caravan for a week as a SURPRISE!**  
**But I should have some done by next week.**

**Again SORRY!**  
**But REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please!!**


	4. An upsetting happening

It had been nearly a year since they had performed the ritual to make Harry a human again and it had worked correctly, if not awkwardly when a reaper Harry had disappeared and a very naked, very solid human Harry Potter had reappeared directly on top of one Sam Winchester, to say there were many blushes shared between those two in the next few days is a mass understatement.  
Sam had stated dating Jessica three months after the ritual when Harry had 'accidently' locked them both in a spare janitors closet. The only problem was both Harry and Sam felt it was wrong for Jess to be there with them, though they ignored it most of the time because it was nothing reasonable but sometimes her presence still irritated them both.

They had both thought it would get better after a terrible night; where Harry had been mugged and nearly raped, because Sam had saved him and been his shoulder to cry on, but for a matter of fact it got worse and arguments were now part of the daily routine.

Now was one of those times;

"Where were you? Me and Jess were awake until past three this morning and you still weren't back." Sam had cornered Harry as Jess left for a late morning lecture to once again complain about his late nights.

"I was out Sam, with people who act like they care." Harry had been having a good time until he realised he should get back and knew he would face something like this.

"I do care otherwise I wouldn't be asking!" Sam had stepped closer to Harry now and was towering over the small frame.

"If you cared that much Sammy you'd leave me alone!" Harry stepped back and Sam grabbed his arm to stop him going any further.

"And if you cared so much you'd at least try to come in earlier!" Sam glared at Harry and Harry returned it full pelt.

"I would but I don't want to hear the fucking porn show coming from your room do I?" Harry snatched his arm back and took off towards his room.

"If you had a problem with Jess you shouldn't have set us up." Harry turned around sharply and came back towards Sam with an annoyed look on his face.

"You know I don't have a problem with Jess but sweet _Jessica _is the only thing on your mind and the only thing you care about. So how am I supposed to fit in your schedule of Jessica, Jessica, maybe some time for lectures, maybe some gym time and let's not forget, _Jessica, Jessica, Jessica_?"

"You know what if you have a problem with us why don't you leave? I think it's about time anyway, how long have you been leeching off of us, staying in our apartment and living off of our money? How many times have I had to bail you out of trouble now? People keep asking why you live in my apartment when you don't study here and why should I care when all you want to do is complain and go out all the time. I think we'd probably be better off if you didn't return at all!" The venom in Sams' voice was stronger than Harry had ever heard it and he flinched from the force of the words. His voice became quiet and subdued.

"I'll just... go then. Sorry for wasting your time." By the end of his words tears were streaming down his face and he practically flew into his room to gather his few belongings, he had never felt as betrayed since Ginny spread vicious rumors after finding him out to be gay and would never marry her liked she had planned (however he did later find out he was attracted to women and just not over-bearing fan-girls like one specific Virgina Molly Weasley(although he did like some certain redheads... ahem)).

Sam stood outside the room shell-shocked by Harrys' reaction and it wasn't until ten minutes had passed he raced into Harrys' room, only to find he had fled through the third floor window in his desperation to escape. The sight of Harrys' broken face and no longer bright, emerald eyes flashed into his mind as he stared out into the horizon no emotion showing except the rivers of despair betraying his own stubborn mask.

* * *

Several hours later Jess returned to find Harrys' room all cleared out, apart from the lone figure leaning against the window, palm flat against the pane and tears racing down the inside glass, contesting with the now running rain on the outside.

"Sam what are you doing?" She looked around the room and back to Sams' face, now turned towards her.  
"Are you crying?" She stepped forward towards Sam and cautiously put her hand out to his shoulder. She had never seen him like this, in his moments of weakness Sam always disappeared and she guessed it was something to do with a normal reaction to bad situations or his tendency of needing to hold strong in front of others.

"No I just scratched my eye a bit, that's all." Jess knew he was lying from the red swelling around his eyes and his chocked sounding voice but left it alone knowing it was a subject that shouldn't be touched. She then took another look around the room and noticed all the personal belongings of Harrys' had disappeared and wondered when and why that had happened.

"Where's Harry and his things Sam?" She stepped a little closer but stopped when he began to lean closer to the window.

"Don't know," it sounded pitiful even to Sam and Jess imagined him mentally adding 'don't care' but they both knew it would be a lie.

"I'll just go get us some food then yeah?" Jess stepped out of the room with a pensive look on her face, wondering what had happened tonight that she didn't know about and jumped a little at the frozen hand that dropped onto her shoulder.

"That's ok Jess come on I'll come with." That was a clear dismissal of the subject containing the name Harry and would be for at least a few weeks, or until the gossip mill got hold of information about their favourite resident prankster and little flirt fleeing in the middle of the night.

* * *

Sam had been brooding for a few weeks now and it was about time he went out and took Jess somewhere exciting, with good music; or at least according to one Jessica Moore.  
She had been thinking about it all day now and decided to look on the communal notice board and she found something; a Halloween party on the second of November, now she knew Sam didn't like Halloween and neither did Harry, oh Harry why did he have to leave them all broken up? But that didn't matter now, this was a great opportunity to meet up with their other friends that they hadn't seen since _he_ left and it would cheer them both right up. It was perfect!

It was the second of November and even though he had been protesting for two weeks about going to this party, he finally relented himself to his fate; he was going whether he wanted to or not.

He never knew that his troubles were only just begging with the horrendous costume he had been given.


	5. Pilot 1

I bet you're saying wow she updated! Huh? But get your double wows ready because... Here's a second update  
Uhuh uhuh it's double update dance time...

Oh I've been asked if I posted this somewhere else, I don't think so but this storyline seems a little like the story Don't fear the Reaper by She Who Cannot Be Turned, I assure you this will be completely different and I aren't taking ideas, it just fit in better this way.

_**Lots of Place changes in this chapter but hopefully you can understand it!  
**_Ok a bit glad that's over but anyhoo on with the show...(or chapter etc.)

* * *

Harry had been jotting round from place to place after the incident a few weeks ago. He had been to quite a few places, drank a few drinks and shagged a few people (including some that the morning after made him wonder how much he had, had to drink the night before) and he was still upset, extremely angry with the idiotic prick named Samuel Winchester and slightly unnerved at how much attention he really did get out in the muggle world, but still upset. He was unnerved especially on a night like tonight; Halloween, they all thought he looked sexy as a reaper, little did they know that he was plotting his way back into the role.  
Why he wanted to be a reaper again, into the role he wished he hadn't have had to play? He had remembered the reason he had detested being a human before; feelings.

**######**  
**Some miles away**  
**######**

The prick also known as Samuel Winchester was feeling severely concerned for his girlfriends health at this moment, especially if she kept on her drinking like this she would have more than a hangover in the morning she would probably still be tipsy, it didn't matter though he had gotten enough practice from when Harry came back for once from his drunken escapades, _Harry_, he tried not to think about Harry all it ever did was make him feel upset as well as longing but he was sure that was just for his longest kept friend, well one that really knew him including all the past occurrences that normal folk wouldn't believe and an understanding of how he never knew his mother because she was murdered in his bedroom whilst he was still young.

It had nothing to do with the warm feelings he got when Harrys' arm drifted onto his shoulder, those hugs that lasted a few seconds longer than necessary or his hand brushed his doing daily tasks, the feelings he was supposed to have for Jessica, no, he had sorted that out with himself; the second week after Harry had left Sam had bought an engagement ring from the jewellers, he would show the world, Harry and especially himself that he loved Jessica and not his male best friend, or should it now be ex-best friend?

**######**  
**Somewhere on the road**  
**######**

He knew he needed help, he knew he had done all he could do alone and now he needed someone else, someone who he hadn't talked to in quite a while or more exactly too long ago.

He needed Sammy, the geek, the nerd, the soppy-giant of a sasquatch bitch. Dean just needed his brothers' help, no scratch that, he need his brother back and Dad being missing might just help persuade him that little more.

**######  
Back at the party  
######**

Jess was clutching to her drink like it was her lifeline and Sam had had enough, he wanted to go back home to bed but they weren't allowed to take the glasses out and Jess wasn't going to finish her drink anytime soon.

"Jess are you done, it's getting late now let's head back." Sam turned his head to look for the exit but Jess' dazed expression stopped him from finding it.

"Leaving? We just got here and I'm having fun! Come dance!" Jess pulled Sam towards the small dance floor as he tried to pull her in the opposite direction to go home.

"I think you've had enough Jess, let's just go." He watched her giddy expression fall into exasperation and her drink drop heavily onto the nearest table.

"For Gods sake Sam ever since Harry left you've been all... eugh with everything have a little fun will you?" She stormed off to the bar after finding hers gone and left Sam staring after her with a strained expression.

They ended up staying until Jessica passed out and Sam carried her back home to where he had wanted to be three hours ago; his bed.

**###~**

A loud *thump* awoke Sam from a dreamless sleep and had him creeping into the kitchen, where a shadow was moving away from the fridge. He waited until the figure was close enough for him to get a good grip and leapt onto it's back..  
only to be thrown backwards and having to steady himself before attacking again. Hits matched his hits but eventually Sams' attempts were futile as the intruder flipped Sam onto the floor poised above him and just as Sam was getting worried the figure spoke in a voice he recognised:

"Whoa easy tiger." Sam face turned to astonishment as he asked,

"Dean?" A chuckle answered his question as he carried on, "you scared the crap outta me." A smug comment answered him this time.

"That's cos you're out of practice." Sam flipped them over so Dean was pinned down and a no longer smug but proud comment came from Dean this time.

"Or not now get offa me." They both stood and Sam asked the inevitable question;

"Dean what the hell are you doing here?" Dean righted himself and put on his trademark smirk.

"I was looking for a beer." Sam now went serious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Deans smirk fell.

"Ok, alright we gotta talk." Sam looked at him incredulously.

"Um the phone?" Dean stared back.

"If I'd called would you have picked up." A new voice now interrupted them.

"Sam?" The light switched on as the boys attention moved onto the new person in the room.

"Jess," his breathing still laboured from the tussle, "hey." He turned his attention back to Dean. "Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica." Deans attention was still fixed on Jess.

**~###**

"This is your brother Dean?" Her voice was wavering from the alcohol still in her system. "Why didn't you say he was visiting?" Sam gave Dean a pointed glare.

"Because I didn't know." Dean smirked at them both waving his hands beside his shoulders in mock jazz hands, "surprise!" Jess started giggling making Dean look at Sam questioningly and Sam look back exasperated.

"Ok well what do you want because the sooner we get this dealt with, the sooner you leave." Dean put on a pout as Jess scowled at Sams' question.

"That's mean Sam." She said in a childish manner. Dean pouted more but smirked slightly.

"Yeah Sammy don't you want me here?" Sam sighed heavily and looked upwards as if asking for help.

"Good job I know how to look after the demented." He looked back towards Deans wondering expression as Jess stumbled passed by into the kitchen.

"Yep, Harry gave you _all_ the training you needed." And at Sams' pained expression Dean knew to leave that subject for another day.

* * *

So that's your second chapter today

Parts between ###~ and ~### are focused on the actual episodes.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Pilot 2

Disclaimer and Warnings in the first chapter!

Sorry it's so late my computer conked out then my internet did n my dog got taken away but everythings alright now so updates should be coming in faster. Thanks for waiting on me!  
Kim x

* * *

"Dean just tell me what the hell you're dong here." Jess passed Sam with two beers in hand passing one to Dean as she went to drink the other but her movement was halted when Sam took it off her.  
"I think you've had enough for tonight don't you?" Jess pouted at Sam and tried to grab the beer back from him but her co-ordination was far off.

"You're a spoilsport nag Sam no wonder Harry left." Sams' face changed from one of exhaustion to one of anger in a split second and Dean looked on interested but wary at the information he was surely about to gain.

"You don't know anything about what happened Jess, you just saw what you wanted to see." Jess suddenly became more sober, or at least acted like it.

"And what's that exactly Sam? How was I supposed to know anything when all you've done is mope since he left." Dean tried to step in but failed as the argument carried on.

"He was my best friend Jess and I don't know where he is, what he's doing or if he's even safe. You know what trouble he got into while he was here." Jess sighed but collapsed half-way onto the sofa waving her hands around her head hazardously.

"Of course I do you were always getting him out of it." Sam shook his head and locked his eyes onto Dean.

"We'll talk later when you're sober Jess, but now I want to know what you're doing here Dean."

"OK I gotta borrow you for a while now, talk about some private family business." Sam looked over to where Jess had sat down to sulk and then back to Dean.

"Whatever you want to say you can say infront of Jess... I doubt she'll remember this in the morning anyway." Dean chuckled nervously before breaching a subject he knew would upset Sam.

"Right well Dad's missing. He hasn't been home in a few days." Sam gave Dean an incredulous look before speaking.

"So he's working over-time on a "Miller Time" shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Fine come on we'll talk outside." They bot turned as one and Sam led the way to the door. As they were going down the stairs Dean tried to lighten the mood.

"Never took you for one to go for little miss barbie." He laughed but stopped when all he received was a glare.

"She isn't usually like this Dean I've just been different lately and she seems to hate it."

"Different how?" Deans' hunting lifestyle caught onto the comment staking out that it could mean something.

"Not that typ of different Dean just upset, my friend left the other week after a bad argument and hasn't called since." Dean pulled a squemish look before whining.

"Come on man I see you again and all I get is emo boy chick flick moments? Not cool dude come on I'm sure I'd leave quickly if you were pissed at me."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So what do you expect now?" Dean gave him a smirk.

"Well..." Sam stepped back a little.

"Hell no Dean. You can't expect to break into my house and have me agree to go on the road with you."

"But Dad's missing Sammy." Sam pulled a face at him.

"It's Sam and he's always missing. You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine."

"Not for this long. Now you gonna come with me or not?" Dean stepped towards the Impala thinking that Sam would still follow him like he used to, but was put out by Sams' answer.

"I'm not"

"Why not?" He gave his best 'but you love me' pout hoping it would work it's magic but was disappointed yet again.

"I swore I was done hunting for good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Sam gave him a incredous look.

"Yeah? When I told dad when I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." Dean just shrugged his shoulders

"Well what was he supposed to do?"

"I was 9 years old. He was supposed to say "Don't be afraid of the dark.""

"Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you kidding me of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!" Dean sighed heavily.  
"Come on you emo bitch just get some stuff and help me find dad. Or at least just look at what we got here." Sam stared at him before stepping towards the trunk.

"Let me have a look and then I'll decide." Dean smiled stepping towards where Sam was.

"That's my Sammy." Sam swung for the back of his head with an open palm.

"It's Sam Jerk."

They spend a few minutes working out the EVP on a message left from their dad, figuring the words an eerie message is left behind from a woman in white;  
"I can never go home."

* * *

**Jericho, California**

A man driving down the road is speaking to his girlfriend reluctantly.  
"Amy I can't come over tonight. Because I got work in the morning, that's why. Okay, I miss it, my dad's gonna have my ass." His attention turns to a lady in white by the side of the road up ahead.  
"Hey…uh…Amy, let me call you back." He hangs up and the radio in the car starts flickering on and off. He stops in front of the lady.  
"Car trouble or something?" She gives him a three word response.

"Take me home."

"Sure, get in." He gestures to the car and she seems to get in, but the image of her cannot be seen from anyone else outside of the car and the passenger door seems to shut on it's own.

The man stares at this womans clevage more interested in that than what he is asking.  
"So, where do you live?"

She answering him simply once again.  
"At the end of Breckenridge Road."

He starts the car and starts questioning his suspiscions, or chat up lines however pathetic they were.  
"You coming from a Halloween party or something? You know um, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here." She responds by pulling up her skirt and looking out of the window.

"I'm with you." She reaches her hand over and grabs him by the chin to turn his head towards her.  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Thinking he's got a chance the man replies in short.  
"Uh-huh."

"Will you come home with me?"

"Um…hell yeah."

He drives to the adress and all that remains is a boarded house. He turns to her questioningly.

"Come on, you don't live here." Her response shocks him.

"I can never go home."

"What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" When the man turns back her, she is gone. He starts to panic and steps out of the car.  
"That was good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?" He walks up to the front door of the deserted house trying to get her to answer.  
"Hello? Hello?" Bats fly out of the house startling him, he screams and runs back to his car. He puts the car in reverse and starts to speed backwards.  
Once he turns the car around and starts driving away, he looks into his rearview mirror and sees the woman in white in the back seat. He screams and slams on the break, going through a "Road Closed" sign, and stopping on a bridge. He screams more. All that can be seen is blood splattered along the back window.

* * *

Dean is getting some gas for the Impala whilst Sam looks over his cassette collection critically. Dean comes back and he looks up.

"You and Dad still scaming cards for money then?" Dean passes him a drink as he climbs in and nods.

"Well we don't exactly get paid for what we do Sammy."

"Yeah sounds about right, but I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection.

"Why?"

"Well for one they are cassette tapes, and two—" He pulls out a few cassette tapes reading through them.  
"Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean grabs a cassette from Sam and pops it in the player.  
"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam, okay?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." With that they pull out of the gas station and head the last remaining seven miles to Jericho.


	7. Pilot 3

Just for my reviewers!

pharaveej  
RinafromSTL  
HikariAi - I had to do Jess as a bitch cos otherwise her death is upsetting... and I LIKED it! XD  
thebestestfriendsforever - You reviewed every chapter THANKYOU!  
xXxOtAkU-444xXx  
candinaru25 - From awhile back but yes bad Sammy! I found it funny and just had to put it in! :P  
ShortFogHornXD  
xoxh3l3nxox  
Yok  
ILoveAnime89  
Jaygirl942  
Rune The Secret Child  
thecrimsonsleepingdragon  
Rin'negan Naruto  
BlackRose-FlowerofDeath

Thanks this chapters for you!

BTW AN: ~ Blah blah blah ~ is mind speak  
$ Blah blah blah $ is parseltoungue (I know it should have disappeared with old Volde but I think it's cool and will explain why Harry can still understand in later)

Harry will be back soon! He is in this chapter but won't meet up with the brothers until next chapter or the one after that because Jess has to die first!

* * *

Harry was sat at another nameless bar when he felt it. The connection with Death was back in place and a message came through from his old master and friend.  
~ You do know if you come back you will perish on your first reap my child? ~ He was startled and nearly fell off of his chair before the barman caught him.

"You alright there?" Harry looked up at him dazed, shocked from the message he had just received and just nodded his head.  
"Ok then, names Nick call me if you need me yeah?" Harry nodded again and Nick walked off.

~ Sir? ~ He felt on edge testing the connection.

~ I asked you a question child, you do know what I told you is true don't you? ~ Harry nodded then realised what he did and quickly slumped over his drink.

~ Of course I do. ~

~ Then what is the reason for you to surrender what gift you have been given? ~ Harry sighed and took a swig of his drink, the beer not feeling strong enough for this conversation.

~ Love, heartbreak, rejection, loneliness, betrayal... the list goes on. I am feeling the emotions that I hated when I was alive and am detesting them once again. ~ Death gave a sorrow filled sigh through the connection before speaking.

~ You knew the dangers of going back my child. Yet you took the chance I cannot say I am sorry for what has happened but I hope that you will think before making this decision. I will give you two more weeks before I collect your answer and maybe yourself. I would hate for you to regret any choice you make, my favourite. ~

Harry drunk the last of his beer before placing some money on the bar top.  
~ Of course sir, thank you. ~ Harry looked up at a tap on his shoulder to see the barman Nick.

"Not staying then?" Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No but I think I'll be sticking round for a little while." Nicks' smile grew.

"Well don't forget, the first bar you stay in is usually the one you return to!" Harry smiled as he walked out of the door knowing that he would be definitely returning to this bar, it could be quite entertaining he thought, especially if the wink Nick had sent him was anything to go by.  
Yes spending his maybe last days here might not be so bad after all.

* * *

The brothers had arrived to here about an incident the night before and after suspicious glances from the police3 and a bit of violent banter between the brothers they had got a name and a connected character; the dead guys' girlfriend.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean pointed towards a girl putting up missing posters under the theaters marquee.

"Yeah." Sam replied as they approached the girl.

"You must be Amy." Dean spoke first as they reached her.

"Yeah."

"Troy told us about you, we're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy." Dean put on his best 'trust me' smile.

"He never mentioned you to me." She looked confused but Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto."

"So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around." Sam came in before it became just a two-way conversation but his reply got stopped by another girl wandering over to them.

"Hey, are you okay?" This question got a strained reply.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam always on the ball starting interegating her again. All four of them make their way to a restaurant.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did." She sounded upset and worried to both brothers but the questions continued.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" She looked confused once again.

"No, nothing I can remember."

Indicating the star necklace Amy is wearing Sam speaks.  
"I like your necklace."

Amy pulls it all the way out of her shirt and smiles.  
"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff."

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Always the one to give out information Sam corrected her.

"Okay, thank you "Unsolved Mysteries". Here's the deal ladies-the way Troy disappeared—something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" He gave a slight smirk when the girls hesitated whilst exchanging a glance.  
"What is it?" The other girl answered.

"Well, it's just…with all these guys going missing, people talk." Both brothers questioned at once.

"What do they talk about?" The girl looked hesitant before answering.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up—Well, they disappear forever."

Later Sam and Dean can be found on a computer looking through the 'Jericho Herald' web page. In the Search bar Dean types in "Female Murder Hitchhiking". The page comes back saying, "No results found." He tries typing in "Female Murder Centennial Highway" and once again he gets the response, "No results found."

Sam sticks his hand out to grab the mouse  
"Let me try."

Dean smacks Sam's hand.  
"I got it." Sam pushes Dean' rolling chair out of the way to get to the computer.  
"Dude." Dean rolls back over.  
"You're such a control freak." Sam responded with a question ignoring Deans' behaviour.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Dean looked at him strangely.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's not murder." He types in "Female Suicide Centennial Highway" and a result comes up. He starts reading from article.  
"This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Dean tries to lean over only to get no view because of Sams' hulking figure.

"Does it say why she did it?"

"Yeah." Dean gives Sam a look that he doesn't notice before saying.

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Dean looks thoughtful.

"Hmm.."

Sam starts reading an interview with Constance's husband.  
" "Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband, Joseph Welch." Dean finally gets a look by shoving Sam back a bit. On the computer screen is a picture of policemen at the same bridge that Troy was found on, carrying away Constance's body in a bag.

"That bridge look familiar to you?"

* * *

Sam and Dean could be found later that night looking around the bridge Troy was found on and Constance had jumped from. Dean being as eloquent as ever commented.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Sam nodded and asked Dean something.

"So you think dad would have been here?" Dean shrugged.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Sam sighed.

"Okay so now what?"

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while." Dean answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world but Sam looked at him panicked.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—" Dean interrupted him.

"Monday. Right, the interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean looked at Sam incredulously.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam frowned back at him.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No and she's not ever going to know."

"Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are and tell your girl while your at it." He starts walking down the bridge.

"I did tell someone." Dean stopped and turned back to him.

"Who's that?"

"Harry." Deans' eyes widened.

"So you told your elusive best friend but not your girl? Damn Sammy this guy got to you and this being you the girly emo version of the hulk, he must be good. So who is this guy, batman or something?" Sam whispered under his breath.

"Something like that." Dean squinted at him.

"What was that?" Sam looked at his feet.

"Nothing."

Dean turns back to see a woman in white on the side of the bridge.  
"Sam."

* * *

I know in the show they fight about their mum on the bridge but it always got to me and I think Harry would have told him about respecting the dead so...

Reviewers will get an imaginary Harry full with newly established batman suit! Courtesy of Dean. So tell me what you think!


	8. Pilot 4

Warnings: In summary.  
Disclaimer: in first chapter.

Just for my reviewers! If I don't put you on you'll be up in next chapter.

diesedame - I'm sorry for not putting you in the last chapter but here you go and two plushie batman Harrys for you!  
Ireadtomuch - I know we've got to love Harry! Harrys got his magic but I'm going to explain that in a little while. He can't be the amazing Harry Potter without his magic.  
HikariAi - Thankyou for reviewing again. It means Death is coming to collect him so Death will actually just take Harrys' soul and his body will be left behind. does that explain it or have I confused you? If I have just ask again and I'll be happy to explain. After all what's a story if you don't understand it?  
xXxOtAkU-444xXx - XD  
charlie-becks - Not long to wait!  
thebestestfriendsforever - TADA! Extra chapter!  
-MoonxStar- - No thanks for worry though I'm not dead updates should be every week and if not every two weeks at the latest but this is an extra special bonus chapter!  
Twillightfairy - :) Here we go! Extra chapter!

* * *

Dean turns to see a woman in white on the side of the bridge.  
"Sam."

Sam turns to see her too, and she looks towards them before she lets go of the rail she was holding on to and falls off the bridge. They both run over to where they saw her drop, but there was no sign of movement in the water, or even a sound of her going into the water. Dean asked the obvious question.

"Where'd she go?" Sam looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't know."

In the background, Dean's car starts up and they both turn to look at it.

"What the—" dean never finishes his sentence but Sam questions him anyway.

"Who's driving your car?"

Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys to show that no one could be driving the car. The car starts driving down the bridge towards them, so Sam and Dean start running down the bridge.

"Come on Dean. Let's go! Go!" Sams' shout got Dean moving faster, then as the car gets closer Sam and Dean both run towards the side of the bridge and jump off the railing. Sam manages to hold on to the outside railing of the bridge and struggles to pull himself back up.

Sam looks down into the water and shouts out loudly.  
"Dean! Dean!"

Dean crawls out of the water below and looks up.  
"What?"

"Hey, are you all right?" Covered in mud from the river Dean pulls a face before answering.

"I'm super."

Sam laughs and walks towards the Impala as Dean clambers back up to the bridge.

"Car all right?" Sam asks Dean as his brothers smothers his beloved car in sorrowful looks.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick—What a bitch!"

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." He and Dean sit down on the hood of the car.  
"So where's the trail go from here, genius? You smell like a toilet."

* * *

When they arrive at the first decent motel they can find Dean throws down his credit card onto the front desk.

"One room please."

The man at the desk inspects the credit card before commenting.  
"You guys having a reunion or something?" The brothers shared a look before Sam spoke.

"What do you mean?" The man behind the desk looked at the book before him.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month."

After a bit of persuasion front desk man gives the room number and spare key to where their Father was supposedly staying. When Sam opens the door he is stunned by what he sees; the bed is unmade, half eaten food is left on the side and the walls are covered with newspaper articles and pictures. Dean is yanked into the room by Sam and looks round the room himself. Sam says what he is thinking.

"Whoa."

Dean turns on a light, and under the lamp is a half-eaten hamburger. Sam walks around a table that has a circle of salt around it on the floor. Dean picks up the hamburger and sniffs it.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least." Sam picks up the salt and has another quick glance around the room.

"Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." He notices Dean is inspecting an article on the wall and walks over.  
"What do you got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean different men," He starts talking as Sam starts to walk to the other side of the room.  
"different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam's gaze stops on a paper that says "Woman in White". He turns on a light to see it better and laughs to himself.

"Dad figured it out." Dean looks around confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white."

Den looks around at the pictures on the wall of the men who have been victims.  
"You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." Sam shook his head.

"She might have another weakness." Dean shook his head also at this comment.

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive." Dean nods as he walks towards the bathroom.

"All right, why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"Hey Dean-What I said earlier, about Harry thanks for not digging." Dean holds his hand up to stop him from going further.

"No chick flick moments." Sam shakes his head as he walks towards the door.

"All right, jerk."

"Bitch." Deans comment stops him and he changes direction towards the dresser, laughing as Dean leaves the room. There is a picture on the mirror above the dresser of Dean and Sam when they were younger, with their father, he stares at it for a while before checking his voicemail messages. There are two messages so he starts the first one. It's Jess.

"Hey, it's me. It's about 10:20…" The rest is inaudible, as Dean comes out of the bathroom, much cleaner and starts to speak.

"Hey man, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No." Sam turns his head back to the phone but not before hearing Deans leaving comment.

"Aframian's buying."Dean walks out of the hotel room and begins to walk to his car but when he looks down the parking lot he sees two cops talking to the man who was at the hotel check in desk. He cannot hear what they are saying, but the check-in man points towards him, so Dean pulls out his cell phone to call Sam. At the same time, Sam is just finishing his voicemail from Jess.

"So come home soon, okay? I love you." Sam jumps as hiss phone beeps to indicate an incoming call and clicks over to the other line.

"What?"

"Dude, five-o take off." Dean sounds a little strained.

"What about you?"

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find dad." Dean hangs up and turns to face the two policemen who have finally reached him, plastering a smile on his face he starts to speak.  
"Problem officers. "

"Where's your partner?" Dean looks at them with a confused look across his face but his smirking eyes betray him.

"Partner? What—What partner?"

One policeman signals to the other to go check the hotel room. From inside the hotel room, Sam can see the policeman coming up to the door, so he starts to escape. Outside Dean is getting questioned.

"Fake US Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs." Dean gives the policeman a smile before he gets shoved face down onto the hood of the police car.

"You have the right to remain silent."

* * *

Dean is sat in the police station feeling extremely bored and wondering how Sam's going with his search for their dad. He hears the door open and a policeman walks in.

"So you want to give us your real name?" Dean plastered an honest look on his face, well as honest as Dean could get anyway.

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." The policeman gave him a stern look.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talking like misdemeanor kind of trouble? Or uh…"squeal like a pig" kind of trouble?" Dean tried and failed at using his trademark 'laugh with me' smirk.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect." Dean put his own stern look upon his face.

"That makes sense. Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was three."

"I know you got partners; one of them's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me…Dean." The policeman reaches into a box on his desk and pulls out a journal.  
"Is this his?" Dean stares at the journal that he recognises as his dads' wondering why his old man left it behind. He never left it behind.  
"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too." The policeman opened the journal to a page that said "Dean 35-111".  
Now, you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means. Dean just sits there and continues to stare at the journal.

* * *

Sam is stood looking interested but actually feeling extremely worried outside a plain looking house door. He knocks and an equally looking plain man answers.

"Hi uh, are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah"

Sam questioned Mr. Welch about his dad, if he was here because of that he could at least do two jobs at once; find his dad and solve the case. He had brought the picture that his dad had kept on the motel mirror with him for Mr. Welch to identify him from. They were walking towards the yard when Mr. Welch recognised him.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter." Sam nodded.

"That's right. We're working on a story together."

"Well I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on. The questions he asked me." Sam nodded again.

"About your late wife Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried." Mr. Welch showed how odd he thought that question was by his expression.

"And where is that again?"

"What, I got to go through these twice?" He now showed his displeasure.

"It's fact checking. If you don't mind."

In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"Why did you move?" Mr. Welch looked at Sam as though he was deranged.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Mr. Welch shook his head.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph Welch hesitated briefly.  
"Definitely."

"Well that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam starts to walk back towards the car, but then turns back towards Mr. Welch.  
"Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?" Mr. Welch looked confused.

"A what?"

"A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman. It's a ghost story. Well it's more of a phenomenon really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sited for hundreds of years. Dozens of places; in Hawaii and Mexico. Lately in Arizona and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story." Mr. Welch gave him another look.

"Boy I don't care much for nonsense."

"You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed. Walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again." Mr. Welch snapped at Sam.

"You think-You think that has something to do with Constance? You smartass."

"You tell me."

"I mean maybe—maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance would never would have killed her own children. Now you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back."

* * *

Dean had been stuck in this small room for what felt like forever and he had been forced to answer the same question over and over again.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high-school locker combo." The policeman gave Dean an exhausted sigh.

"Are we gonna do this all night long?" Dean is saved from answering by another policeman sticking his head through the doorway.

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road." The first policeman turns to Dean.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No." The policeman gives Dean a smirk of his own.

"Good." He then handcuffs one of Dean's arms to the table.

Dean sees the paper clip sticking predictably out of his dad's journal, pulls it out and picks the handcuff lock. He escapes from the station by climbing out the window onto the fire escape- with his dad's journal. Meanwhile, Sam is driving around when his cell phone rings. He stares at it before he answers it. Dean is calling from a phone booth.

"Fake 911 phone call Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Sam smiles acknowledging it's his brother.

"You're welcome."

"Listen, we gotta talk." Knowing that's not a good conversation starter Sam starts speaking his self.

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop."

"Sammy would you shut up for a second." Dean sounded stressed on the other end of the phone.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Dean sighs.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Sam jerks at the information and has to swerve the car back onto the road.

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that." Dean gave an annoyed huff.

"Yeah, well he did this time."

"What's it say?" Dean sighed.

"Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on? Whoa!" Sam drops his cell phone and slams on the breaks to avoid a woman in white in front of the car.

"Sam? Sam!"

Sam hears Constance from the back seat of the car  
"Take me home." He jerks to look in the rearview mirror.

* * *

Harry jerks up from his seat in the bar and shakes his head as Nick starts to head over. He picks up his cell phone off the bar and scrolls down to an all too familiar number, he knows he should have deleted it but he just couldn't let his self and now he knew that his questioning voice was right. Sam was in trouble and no matter how much it hurt that Sam had ignored his earlier warning message he needed to help him right now.

* * *

HARRY IS NEARLY BACK PEOPLE!  
Sorry a little hyper its my birthday this week and I can't wait!

Getting a little bored of the episode being the same but I can't wait until Harry gets back so I can change it up again. Harrys' decided he wants to wear Robins' outfit instead of Batman this time so reviewers will get a Robin Harry!


	9. Jess' death

Sam hears where he dropped it and muttered to himself his phone ring from the floor of the car whilst staring at the ghost currently sat in the back seat.  
"You'll have to hang on Dean I'm kind of busy." What he didn't know was that it wasn't only his brother trying to get in contact with him.

The woman in whites' voice came to him again.  
"Take me home."

"No." The reaction is immediate; the doors lock and Sam tries to unlock them to escape. He starts to panic when the car is put in gear and the gas pedal is quickly pressed in. He tries to control the steering wheel but Constance is controlling it, so he lets go and tries to push the door out. Constance's image flickers in the back seat as the car pulls up to the house at the end of Breckenridge Road. The car shuts off even though the doors are still locked. Sam starts to think this may be his last moments and all he can think about is pleading for his life.

"Don't do this."

"I can never go home."

"You can but you're scared to go home." When as Sam turns to see her, she launches at him and all he wants is some last moments to apologise to Jess and maybe Harry. She comes closer to him.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." Sam tries to hold her off.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful and I've never been."

"You've wanted to be and you will be. Just hold me." She reaches to kiss Sam as he's stunned by her words and her fingers turn to claws infront of his eyes, clawing at his chest. He looks her straight into her damned eyes and grabs ahold of her arms.

"I might of thought about it but I never acted, now welcome home Constance!" He presses on the gas as Dean shoots through the window of the car, ending up with a graze mark down his arm from the bullet. He looks at the blood as the car crashes through the wall of the house and Dean follows him in.

"Sam!" Dean runs into the crashed open house, still holding his gun at ready.  
"Sam! You okay?" Sam looks at him through the window.

"I think."

"Can you move?" Sam turns to face him.

"Yeah. Where's Constance?" Dean turns away from the car towards where he sees the lights flickering.

"I'm guessing there Sammy." Sam gives Dean a glare as he climbs out of the car and watches as two children appear and greet Constance.

"You've come home to us mommy."

Sam stares and Dean gapes as the children appear behind Constance, grabbing her whilst she screams and melting into a sort of puddle on the ground.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Sam nodded.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Dean smiles.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." Sam starts laughing.

"I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Dean gives Sam a stern look and starts to move wood from the wall off of the car.

* * *

Sam points on a map.  
"Okay here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Dean nods from where he's sat driving.

"Sounds charming. How far?" Sam mms.

"About 600 miles."

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Sam gives Dean a look.

"Dean, um…" Dean shakes his head.

"You're not going."

"The interview's in 10 hours, I gotta be there and I gotta apologise to Jess." Dean looks at him strangely.

"What for?" Sam looks at Dean like he's gone crazy and Dean sighs.  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

Sam smiles at him but the rest of the ride is slightly tense as Sam tries to find his phone. On the way out of the car Sam turns to Dean.

"You'll call me if you find him?" Dean nods.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Sam turns and starts to walk towards the apartment.

"Sam." Sam turns back to Dean.  
"You know we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

Dean starts to drive away slowly and Sam walks into his apartment.

"Jess! You home?" He walks through the kitchen. On the counter is a plate of chocolate chip cookies, with a note in front of them that says, 'Missed you! Love you!' Sam takes a cookie, and eats it as he walks in the bedroom. He hears the shower running, so he sits on the bed, closes his eyes to relax, and falls backwards onto the pillow. A drop of something drips on to his forehead, which makes him squeeze his eyes shut tighter, then a couple more fall. He opens his eyes and gasps horrified at seeing Jess on the ceiling.  
"No!" As he watches Jess bursts into flames and Dean kicks in the door.

"Sam!" Sam is still layed on the bed as Dean walks in the bedroom to get him out of the apartment.

"Jess!"

"Sam!" Jess seems to finally notice Sam below her.

"No! No!" Dean grabs Sam off the bed and tries to run with him out of the room. We gotta get out of here.

"Jess! No!

The room erupts into fire and a little later the firemen arrive so the fire has been extinguished. Dean walks down the street and sees Sam is over by the trunk of the impala, loading a rifle. Dean and Sam look at each other for a moment and Sam sighs and nods his head. He throws the loaded rifle into the trunk.

"We got work to do." Sam turns round and shuts the trunk.

"You need to call someone?" Sam looked back at Dean a new tear appearing in the corner of his eye.

"No they'll find out eventually."

* * *

Harry is sat at the bar signalling Nick for another drink and glaring at his phone.

"You alright man?" Harry looks up at Nick as another beer is placed infront of him.

"No not really you got anything stronger?" Nick smirks and reaches behind him.

"What about some good old Jack?" Harry looks at him confused.

"Jack?" Nick raises his eyebrows and places a large bottle on the bar.

"Yeah, Jack Daniels the boss man ordered some and the order got messed up but don't tell him cos I'm gonna take some for myself and you my little stranger look like you need some of it's wonder." Harry couldn't help laughing at the look on Nicks face and grabbing the bottle.

"You got a glass then?" Nick reached up and took two large glasses from the shelf above him, he then jumped over the bar and sat on the stool closest to Harry.

"Lucky for you my little friend, I have officially in two minutes, finished my time at this shithole for the week, so I can help you drown your sorrows." Nick lent on Harry as he poured them both large amounts and winked.  
"Now tell me all your troubles. Starting with your name."

****A few hours (and a few large bottles of Jack Daniels) later****

"Now... Sammy not a good man and in trouble?" Harry nodded unsteadily.

"Wasss.. wasn't nice!" Nick smiled, he hadn't drunk as much as Harry but was still a little out of it.

"Tell him!" Harry nodded and grabbed his phone.

"Find Ssammy! Tell 'im off!" He started to ring Sam and watched Nick as he did.

"Hello? Harry?" Sams' voice rang loudly through the other end of the phone.

"SAMMY!" Harry nearly fell off his chair at hearing Sams voice and started laughing when Nick caught him.

"Harry are you drunk?" Sam sounded a bit upset to Harry and Harry switched moods quickly.

"Ssammy? You ok?" He heard another voice on the other end of the line.

"Helloo this Harry?" Harry looked at the phone and then at Nick who was getting another bottle from behind the bar.

"Oo's that..? Ssammy!" He heard a chuckle and Nick looked at him.

"Tell him off!" Harry shook his head.

"Can't he's upset." Nick shook his own head.

"Not fair!"

"I know!" The phone made a noise like it was being passed around.

"Dean give me the phone!"  
"But Sam!"  
"GIVE ME the phone Dean!"  
"Fine!" Harry stared at the phone and sent out a curious

"Hello? Whooo's theere?" Nick took the phone off him.

"Listen mister it's not nice to shout at people! I don't like it." He turned round with the phone still in hand.  
"And Harry we're running low on Jack." All Sam could make out for a while after that was a sorrow filled no!

"Harry? Harry! HARRY!" Harry jumped then laughed.

"Sammy!"

"Harry we're just outside Blackwater Ridge can you get here?" Harry frowned at the phone then walked away from Nick, grabbing the last of the Jack on the way and laughing at Nicks' dismayed cry.

"I can but I won't not until you say sorry Sammy. You were really mean." He heard a voice over the phone.

"Yeah you were really mean Sammy!" Harry turned from pissed out of his mind to an angry drunk in seconds.

"And as long as I get to hit the one who said that."

"Ok just let me say sorry to you here. I've got something to tell you." Harry sighed and looked around.

"Give me ten minutes."

* * *

I'm so sorry for being really late but you got Harry and I found a computer that works so you should have updates soon!

Please Review even if it's to shout at me!


	10. Wendigo

Ten minutes later Harry was reconsidering visiting Sam, after what had happened he wasn't sure he could deal with a meeting between him and the youngestWinchester, but due to the liquid courage he arrived with his meagre belongings, knowing that if he had to run, he couldn't run back.

"What the hell!" a gun shot rang out and Harry ducked just dodging the bullet heading towards him and looking up in time to see Sam knock the shouting man onto the ground.

"I get here and I get shot at? What a nice welcome!" Harry dumped his bag next to a wall in the alleyway they were in and walked towards the brothers.  
"Now where's my apology so I can piss off?" Sam looked up from wrestling the gun out of the smaller mans hands.  
"Hey Harry, Dean this is Harry do NOT shoot him and Harry this is my brother Dean." The men mentioned shot a glare towards each other before looking back at Sam.  
"You gonna get off me anytime soon Sam you lard ass?" Dean pushed up at Sam and Sam jumped up walking towards Harry with a sheepish look on his face but his speech was broken up when a fist landed with a smack against his jaw.

"You Samuel Winchester are a bastard and a lying one at that, you knew everything I was doing for you and you threw it back in my face, yet you still had the guts to tell me you'd be better off if I left and never came back!" Harry was nearly screaming with rage but the tears spilling from his eyes showed his sorrow as Dean looked on in shock and disgust at Sam and Sam moved to touch Harry.  
"Don't you dare touch me." Harry walked towards his bag and pulled out his cell phone which had started to ring.

"Hello?" A melodious voice rang out at the other end of the call.  
"Harry Potter, you didn't ring me."  
"Luna how did you? Nevermind." Forgetting Lunas seeing abilities meant he forgot how she would know.  
"No buts, I found your number through Bobby Singer he's a friend of the Winchesters apparently and you should have called as soon as you came back to life!" How the hell did he get his number?  
"Yes I know but... Luna honey can I ring you back in a..."  
"I know how busy you are Harry I rang to give you some advice." The last advice didn't exactly help Harrys view of Lunas 'help'.  
"Luna last time that didn't work out so well."  
"Yes, but we all knew eventually Lucius would find out and try to kill you."  
"Just wasn't supposed to find me in bed with Draco. Lu, you knew what was gonna happen!" The Winchester brothers sent him a strange look for that comment.  
"It was meant to happen! Anyway forgive him Harry, not easily but forgive him and the other, I know there is now a grudge for that bullet!"  
"Fine I will bow to your wishes once again." Harrys' sorrowful sigh was spoken over by a joyous Luna.  
"You always do Harry, love you be careful."  
"Love you too Luna and I'll try." Harry stared at the phone for a moment before facing the brothers.

"I have been told to forgive you and I must concede or Luna will probably find a way to kill me from across the seas." The two incredulous looks he gained from that comment sent him rummaging for the leftover Jack Daniels in his bag.  
"Who the hell is Luna and how did you just appear? Answer me! Do I need to shoot you?" It seemed Dean was the first to speak.  
"Luna is someone you need not know, I appeared because I can and I would have answered if you gave me time! By he way don't waste your bullets it won't work just like last time." Sam stepped forward and tried to touch Harrys shoulder once again.

"Harry I'm sorry but we've.." at a glare from Dean he amended his sentence.  
"I've got some things to tell you." Harry shot him a look and stepped towards his bag.  
"Make it quick and spare me the less important points will ya?" Dean smirked at this but frowned when Sam led Harry to the Impala.  
"It'll be easier somewhere more private." Harrys' last words before he was dragged into the car rang loud in the air.  
"Where's more private than an abandoned backstreet alley?"

* * *

"So what is it?" Harry spoke as soon as he had stepped through the motel room door. There had been quite the commotion at the reception when they had asked for a twin double room, the man behind the desk had given them the disgusted and questioning look as he gave them the key before reporting how 'disgusting it is that at least two of them wanted to share a bed' and how close Dean had been to Harry whilst asking for the room hadn't helped matters at all, even if it was for 'safety' reasons.

"Right well, I'm sorry." Dean and Harry looked over at Sam who was rubbing his neck unintentionally, before Dean sighed.  
"Ok, I'm gonna go grab myself some beers and let you continue with this bitch fest, actually that might be more interesting..." Dean walked out of the room leaving Sam to go sit next to where Harry had rested on the bed.

"I didn't mean it Harry, I was just so sic of worrying about you night after night and then Jess..." here his voice broke.  
"She was nagging at me about it, then you left and now everything's gone wrong." Sam then did the one thing that always broke through Harrys' stubbornness; he cried, he let out every emotion from the moment Harry left, to when Dad was missing, Jess died and Harry came back. Sam crumbled into Harrys' now open arms mumbling words of;  
"You left", "Dad's missing" and "Jess' dead", the last filling Harry with dread and knowing. When it was over Sam pulled away and smiled weakly at the now wet Harry before he was pulled into the shorter boys arms.

"It's ok Sammy I'm back now and everything's going to be ok." That was the sight Dean came across to minutes later carrying beer and pie.

* * *

Sorry it's been so late and I just needed to redo this chapter because it was really annoying me. Please REVIEW!  
On a side note has anyone got any 'sad time' movies they love my friend told me about it the other day, the movies that are always there for you when you're having a bad day. Any recommendations?  
Thanks for reading anyway and once again please REVIEW! I love your comments!


	11. Explanation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own never will or I'd be rich and probably not writing on here

Sorry for the very long wait I've had a really bad time, my dog died, my nans ill so I'm looking after her and my mums had a back operation so I've also become the caretaker of the house whilst going to college! Stressful! But thankyou for all the reviews!

* * *

"Did you two turn into women when I was gone" Dean snickered as he put the food on the table.  
"No, I forgot Sammy was already a bitch."  
Sam stood up and walked over to the food smacking Dean around the head as he grabbed some for him and Harry.  
"Shut up Jerk."

"So what are you?" Dean mumbled as he shoved a burger in his mouth.  
"And do we need to shoot you?"

"No Dean, Harry's fine he's a friend from... Stanford." Sam turned his face away from Dean as he grabbed some fries, failing to hide his pause in words.  
"Really, Stanford? You coldn't think of that any quicker Sammy, where's he really from?" Dean put his burger down giving Sam a doubting look.  
"And don't even think about lying to me again."

"Sam was going to die." Harrys' statement stilled the room.  
"WHAT?" Dean jumped out of is chair and marched to Harry grabbing his collar.  
"You tell me right now what you mean Sam was gonna die. He was meant to be safe at Stanford."

"I don't know, all I know is I was sent to reap his soul and..." Dean leapt back as though stung.  
"Reap his soul. You were going to kill him?" Harry shook his head.  
"No I was sent to reap him meaning after he'd been killed, but he changed me back meaning he survived." Dean had a dumb look upon his face so Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed before explaning.

"Every death has one reaper to take his soul and I was put up for Sams, however there is a little known ritual where Reapers may become human. This ritual has only happened three tims I think because people don't really talk to the one that is cementing their death and it envolves them risking their lives so the ones that don't believe they're going to die won't risk it.  
Anyway Sam did the ritual and as that death no longer had a reaper it would no longer happen." Harry risked looking up at Dean to see him with a thoughtful look upon his face.

"So you saved Sams' life?" Sam moved to it next to Harry and nodded but Harry shook his head.  
"Not exactly he saved himself by risking what time he had left to save me." Dean nodded.  
"So what was that popping thing you did back at the alley?"

"Oh magic." Within seconds Deans gun was back and pointed in Harrys face.  
"WITCH!" Harry laughed as Sam tried to get the gun away from Dean.  
"Wizard actually, Witchs are female and before you start I'm a natural born not a demon dealing bitch that steals magic, it'swhere squibs come from."

"What are squibs and how come I've never heard of natural borns?" Harry stood up and stretched his legs.  
"Squibs are children of natural borns that don't have magic, this is because when Demons give magic to dealing witchs they steal it from fetuses whilst their still inside the womb. These children usually live unsuccessful lives due to the strain from being drained of essentially their life force before they are fuly formed.  
The answer to your other question we have communities that are hidden due to such things as the Salem witch trails but we have hardly any over here as hunters usually don't give us time to explain before killing us. Does that answer your questions?"

"Erm... yeah." Dean put his gun away with a cough and went to grab a beer.  
"So where you been since Sammy was a bitch?"  
"I'd like to know too." Harry looked quickly towards Sam before ducking his hair.  
"Here and there, touring round really anywhere I could stop for a night or two. Nowhere interesting."

"You got money then?" Sam slapped Dean on the back of his head, while Dean gave him a incredulous look.  
"What it's a simple question. So do you?" Harry laughed before responding.  
"I guess I do somewhere I was supposedly one of the richest men alive... well before I died anyway and I don't think the money went anywhere since I hadn't actually wrote a wll yet. So not right now but maybe I can get some."

"See Sammy it wasn't a stupid question now he's thinking of things he needs to do." Sam sighed.  
"Yeah and we've got a case to figure out. So stop thinking of money Dean and get back to work." Dean and Harry looked at each other before laughing as Sam grabbed his laptop.

"No! Keep it away" Dean startled at Harrys shout, still lightly wary of the new wizard.  
"Sorry Harry forgot about how tehnology reacts to you." Harry nodded staying a sfe distance away from the laptop.  
"Technology reacts to you? How? How's that even possible?"

"It usually frazzles but sometimes they blow up, I can handle fridges and things I only touch for a couple of seconds. Computers though are connected so they project electrodes which react with my magic causing explosions." It took only a few seconds before Dean reacted.  
"That's so cool! Sam bring it over here!"

They spent the rest of the night keeping the laptop away from Dean as he kept chasing Harry around the small motel room with it in his hands and trying to research what the co-ordinates could mean for a case. Trying being the main word due to Deans distractions, they got all they could before settling down Sam and Dean on the beds and Harry on a transfigured bed made from the comfiest chair he could find. They would set out for Blackwater Ridge in the morning. Still with no clue of what they were facing.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to speak to 'Anonymous' here. If you don't like it don't read it. Why did you even look at this story to review it if you knew you hated slash? The creators 'expressed' that they know some people write slash about the brothers (Becky) and that the brothers wouldn't like that idea but if they hated it they wouldn't have put it in or a fangirl. Plus it's called fanfiction so that we can change it to how the fans want to see it, it has a disclaimer telling you that it is only my ideas.  
So please I don't mind your opinion but don't be a coward and in future just leave a story that says slash if you don't like it. Thankyou.  
Sorry for the rant my other readers but I've seen too many good writers give a story due to flamers like these. There is no need to simply abuse writers because you do not agree, if you don't like the blurb don't criticise the book.

Now due to that I'd like to give you a quicker chapter. And thankyou for the nice reviews I've recieved so quickly  
**Disclaimer:** Do not own, will never own, I just like to mess with the characters.

* * *

They set off to Blackwater Ridge with Harry complaining all the way about being trapped in the backseat and arrived early afternoon at the rangers centre.  
The questioning of the ranger didn't go so well especially since someone had beaten them to it, they were just seen as another couple of young kids that were too curious and had bleeding hearts towards a terrified woman. The only thing they could do now was try to find out any extra information from the sister, Haley.

An ordinary house was where they ended up, nothing unusual apart from the thorough examination of the boys I.D. badges (Harrys made in a quick transfiguration from a napkin) they ended up sat in Haleys' living room waiting for her to show them the video diary of her brothers camping trip whilst Harry wandered around the living room with the younger brother Bens' eyes following his every step.

There was only one placeleft for information, an old man named Shaw who told them a tale of an attack by a huge monster that was smart enough to unlock the cabin door, roared like no man or animal, and moved like lightning. The scar was proof that it was no bear attack that left such a mark and no more details could be pulled from the man.

Leaving the house with a video of a two second shadow and now a story of something huge, as quick as blinking, didn't give Harry much courage but the brothers were already packing their supplies e.g. guns, knifes and lights or in Deans case; food, weapons and more food.  
"I'm not sure about this, we don't even know what we're going against, how do we know what to pack?" The brothers gave him a confused look.

"We pack for everything, we never know exactly what we're after so we're always prepared." Harry gave a discouraged nod before turning to his own meager beongings.  
"Right, well got any to spare all I've got is magic and can't use that for everything." A laugh was heard before he was stocked up with everything from knifes to liquid plaster.

It took less than five minutes for the boys to arrive at the start of the trail and even then they couldn't reach the right way due to a huge truck parked in the way. Walking sightly up the track they could see Haley, her brother and an arrogant man stood discussing the trail.

"Hey how about we join you?" Harry sighed wishing Dean would have left it alone but he could see how Dean was approaching the woman and knew this wasn't just about understanding her love of her brother and more about the attraction towards her.

After a long discussion, or argument on behalf of the two stubborn men they all set out together towards the last recorded sight that Tommy and his friends had left, Dean and Roy both trying to lead with Haley buffering and Ben staring everyone out, leaving Sam and Harry to trail behind. When they arrived Haley deflated at the mess of tents and equipment littering the floor.  
A scream in the distance sent them all scrabling towards the tree line, after searching every possible space with no more screams they returned to find their bags gone and all electronics destroyed.

Harry explored the surronding area not straying too far from the site before settling next to Sam who was re-reading his Dads' journal for the twentieth time since the start of the case.  
"You find anything?" Sam dropped the journal to look at Harry.  
"I've got a few ideas what about you?" Harry leaned on Sams arm looking at the pages he had marked off.  
"It feels really familiar so it's something I've seen before but it's tainted in someway as though part of thems been ripped apart." Sam looked down at Harry and flicked the page.  
"Like their humanity was taken by extreme circumstances?" Harry shot up and nodded at him.  
"Yeah, why you got something?"

"Yeah." Sam lifted his voice.  
"Dean get over here we found something." The man in question ran over from where he had been 'questioning' Haley.  
"You know what we got? How'd we kill it?" He looked so eager Harry laughed from where he was rested on Sam, earning a funny expression from Dean as he looked at the page Sam was pointing to.  
"Wendigo, it's a human that starts to eat other humans and eventually become an immortal evil creature that hunt every so many years to stay strong. We need to burn them but for now there's some Anasazi symbols that'll keep them away from camp."  
"Right then Sam you do the symbols I'll talk to the others." Harry went over to Haley with Ben glaring into his back.

"They look like their having a serious conversation are they alright?" Harry glanced over to where the brothers had their heads together and nodded.  
"They'll be fine. I'm wondering about you?" Haley shrugged before slumping.  
"He's my brother and he's missing out of this lot." She held her hands out towards the destroyed camp.  
"I'm doing the best I can do." Harry nodded but startled when cries were heard from the trees, he held Haley back from running as he say Ray and the two brothers fghting about leaving into the woods.

Ray suddenly broke off into the woods making everyone follow as he shot into the darkness. Not heeding Deans warnings that the creature wouldn't be harmed by any bullets he fired into the shadows at any slight movement. A single bone-jerking cry was heard in the distance before Ray was gone disappearing and with one single cry they knew he'd been caught. Harry nodded at he brothers as they went to search for a body and he himself went to comfort the siblings.

The boys returned without a body and a watch schedule was set up before they got to sleep.

* * *

Next chapter will be awhile my dads decided we need a break so I'm going to visit my relatives in Ireland.  
Please review! I accept criticism but please don't flame.


End file.
